


One Night

by LiliR22



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, New York City, One Shot, Thief!Mark, student!jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliR22/pseuds/LiliR22
Summary: Prompt: Jinyoung has now moved into NYC and bumps into a strange character on a wall one night who turns his night upside downFluffy Markjin oneshot





	One Night

Jinyoung watched the small white clouds of air escape his lips as sighed of relief. He finally finished unpacking the final box into his new apartment about an hour ago and decided to do a little nighttime sightseeing. The sky was ink black when contrasted with the warm yellow lights of all the city buildings and street lamps. He wrapped his gray jacket tightly over his torso and shoved his hands into his pockets as he strolled and observed the fairly busy city night life. He passed store by store, some open with two or three customers and most closed, and watched all the different types of characters that come out at night. There were three girls in minidresses, stumbling into a taxi cab across the street as they sang loudly and wildly off pitch. A little further ahead was a tall, lanky man jogging, his face dead serious as he maneuvered around crowded sidewalk. 

In front of him, there was someone that stood out to Jinyoung. He had warm, golden blonde hair that blended in with the building lights and he wore a white hoodie with black sweatpants. His head was down but from what Jinyoung could see, he looked like your everyday man just listening to music as he walked casually. There was just something about him that stood out to Jinyoung. Jinyoung couldn’t help but stare as the boy got closer and closer until Jinyoung finally realized that the boy’s gaze was not leaving the ground as he headed straight towards him. Before Jinyoung could react it was too late, his back hit the cold, grimy concrete as the slender stranger landed on top of him with a groan, the stranger’s headphones clattering to the ground as he lands. The stranger pushed himself up with his arms and Jinyoung’s eyes blinked open, allowing him to finally get a good look at this stranger. The boy’s face was long and slender, delicate yet sharp, quite beautiful actually, and now wore a look of wide-eyed embarrassment,

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

The stranger’s husky voice yelped as he quickly stood up, reaching his hand out to help Jinyoung up. Jinyoung accepted and allowed himself to be pulled up before sending a polite smile at the stranger and shaking his head,

“No, no. Don’t worry about it!”

The stranger smiles and yells another apology before shoving his earbuds back into his ear and walking away briskly. 

‘Well...not how I expected my first interaction with a cute boy in New York City to go but...sure, bye.’ Jinyoung mumbled quietly to himself as he brushed off the dust and began to stroll again. He raised up his left wrist and glanced down to check the time when- ‘my watch is missing.’

“Wait holy shit my watch is missing!”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened in panic as he began to rapidly pat at all the pockets in his jeans and jacket,

“Damn it, my phone is missing too!”

He froze in the middle of the sidewalk for a split second before whipping around to hunt for the mop of blonde hair that he spotted about a block away now. 

“Oh you asshole!”

Jinyoung screamed- alarming some of the passerby’s around him- before breaking out in a full sprint. Once he was closer to the blonde stranger, he quieted his footsteps so that he didn’t alarm the boy and have to chase him even further. White clouds formed in front of him as he panted to catch his breath. Once he was close enough to the boy, Jinyoung hurled his body forward, knocking over the boy and bringing himself down with him. His hands pressed down on the boy’s shoulders as his legs straddled the boy’s torso and he glared at the boy with an annoyed look,

“Listen here BUD, I have literally spent all day unpacking shit into my tiny ass apartment here and all I wanted to do was end my FIRST NIGHT HERE on a relaxing note, so maybe you could give me back what you stole and we could forget this ever happened! Sound good?”

Jinyoung glared down at the boy as he waited for a response. After a moment, the boy began to break out into high pitched giggle, shocking Jinyoung completely- who now stared with wide eyes at the blonde’s almost innocent and childlike laughing face and large smile.

“W-what the hell are you laughing about?”

After a moment the boy calmed down, his face tinted pink as he winked and bluntly replied,

“You’re cute when you’re mad, you know that?”

Jinyoung cheeks heated up as he released a deep sigh for the nth time that day,

“Listen, I just want my stuff back.”

The stranger’s laughter stopped before he began to wiggle around, reaching for his pockets. After a moment, the stranger raised his hand to the small gap between their faces. His hand held a thick silver watch and black smartphone,

“There, happy?”

Jinyoung sighed of relief, moving his hand from the side of the boy’s face to grab at his belongings before pushing himself up and reaching out to help the stranger up,

“Listen, if you’re that desperate I could buy you something to eat or something.”

The stranger’s head shot up, his eyebrows raised as he stared at Jinyoung,

“W-what?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes,

“I said, if you’re that desperate for money I don’t mind buying you a meal or something.”

“Y-you would do that?”

“Yeah sure, why not?”

The stranger sighed deeply, shoving his hands into his pockets before pulling out and revealing two $20 bills,

“Well, now I feel bad about keeping this.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he snatched the money out of the boy’s hand,

“Yo-you are ridiculous!”

The stranger let out a short fluttery giggle as he responded,

“Still up for that meal?”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes before waving the boy over and starting his walk to the closest fast food place, the boy quickly falling in time with Jinyoung’s pace. 

 

******

Jinyoung stared with a mix of fascination and horror as the boy across from him somehow managed to shove half the burger into his mouth with one bite. The boy leans his head back as he nearly inhales the burger bite, letting out a muffled moan which causes a blush to rise on Jinyoung’s cheeks. 

“So, stranger, what’s your name?”

The blonde boy looks up at the sound of Jinyoung’s voice, his cheeks stuffed with food.

“Ish Mar.”

Jinyoung lets out a small chuckle for the first time that day at the boy’s muffled reply. 

“Mar?”

The boy finishes swallowing his food before shaking his head and chuckling slightly,

“Mark”

“Well nice to meet you, Mark. I’m Jinyoung.”

The boy nods, sending Jinyoung a small smile. 

“So, it’s your first day at the city?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, Just moved here from Seoul.”

Mark’s gaze finally breaks from the food to stare at Jinyoung with amazement,

“You’re from South Korea? Wow,   
I probably should have been able to tell from the slight accent. Well, what brings you here?”

Jinyoung smiles proudly as he responds,

“Studies. Wanted to travel and try something new,”

Jinyoung’s eyes scan Mark as he continues,

“And well...this is certainly something new.”

Mark’s face turns bright red as he moved his gaze back to the table, smiling apologetically,

“Yeah, sorry for the...less than pleasant welcome.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help the chuckle that left his lips,

“Wow, I’ve never heard of a thief that actually apologized for what they’ve done.”

A large smirk formed on Mark’s face, 

“Well, that’s because you’ve never met someone like me before.”

A playful glint formed in Jinyoung’s eyes as he held eye contact with Mark and smiled,

“Yes, you’re certainly right about that.”

 

******

Jinyoung’s hands were shoved deep into his pockets to protect them from the chill of the wind as he strolled back to his apartment. Mark’s body was mere centimeters away, emanating slight heat for him which made him more relaxed. 

“Thank you.”

Jinyoung’s head perked up, tilting his his to look at the blonde next to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Huh? Oh yeah, it’s no problem.”

Mark looked over at Jinyoung, meeting his gaze, and sent him a warm smile that caused a heat to rise to Jinyoung’s cheeks. Jinyoung shot back a smile before turning to face the road again, trying to calm his burning cheeks. The two boys strolled for a while, chatting and enjoying the surprisingly peaceful nightlife of the city that night. 

After a while, they made it to the front step of Jinyoung’s apartment. They stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned to each other, there was a slight hesitation before Jinyoung blurted out,

“Is there anyway I can contact you again?”

Mark nodded quickly before smiling brightly up at Jinyoung. Jinyoung watched as the blonde boy raised up his hand and dangled a black smartphone in between his slender fingers. It took a moment before Jinyoung’s eyes widened and his hand reached up to snatch the phone as Mark giggled loudly,

“I THOUGHT YOU WOULD STO-“

Mark high pitched giggles filled the air as he reached his finger up and placed it over Jinyoung’s lips, shushing him immediately. Mark leaned his, his blonde locks brushing over Jinyoung’s cheek, and whispered,

“Don’t worry, I didn’t take anything else. My number is already in there.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widened as he felt a soft pair of lips peck his cheek and then looked up to find Mark waving goodbye and he began to walk away. Jinyoung couldn’t help but stare and smile to himself as he watched the boy walk away, occasionally looking back to shoot a smile at Jinyoung. A large grin spread on Jinyoung’s face as he skipped up the steps to the door of his apartment,

“Well...this certainly was different.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy! I like cute Markjin one shots and I hope you liked reading this. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it! :):)
> 
>  
> 
> Also comments are really appreciated, I respond to all! And if you ever wanna talk about Got7 or markjin or anything my tumblr is @heyimgrump222


End file.
